1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying an image and drivers for supplying driving voltages to the PDP.
The PDP comprises discharge cells partitioned off by barrier ribs. The discharge cells are filled with a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He), or a gas mixture of Ne and He (Ne+He) and an inert gas comprising a small amount of xenon.
When a radio frequency voltage is applied to the discharge cells, vacuum ultraviolet (UV) rays are generated by discharge and the vacuum UV rays emit light from a phosphor applied between the barrier ribs.
The PDP comprises a plurality of electrodes and the drivers are connected to the PDP to supply the driving voltages to the electrodes. The drivers supply driving signals for displaying an image on the PDP to the electrodes when the PDP is driven.
On the other hand, since the discharge characteristic and the driving characteristic of the plasma display apparatus can vary in accordance with the driving signals supplied by the drivers, researches for optimizing the driving characteristic of the plasma display apparatus are continuously performed.